Operation Overdrive
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive known also as "PROO" is the fifteenth season of Power Rangers. It will begin airing on Jetix, on Toon Disney, February 26, 2007. It will also air on ABC Kids starting on March 3, 2007. It is based on the 2006 Super Sentai series, Go Go Sentai Boukenger. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive celebrates the anniversary of 15 years of Power Rangers, while Boukenger celebrated 30 years of Sentai. Synopsis The Rangers are searching for the jewels for the Crown of the Gods. They will be fighting for the future of the world. They come across many treasures and many villians. Characters Rangers Allies *Andrew Hartford, Mack's Father and mentor to the Rangers. It is believed he created the powers after finding the Crown of the Gods. * Sentinel Knight Villians *Flurious - is an evil creature who dwells in an ice cave on a glacier. He commands his foot soldiers the Chillers. He is constantly battling against his brother Moltar. *Moltor - has battled his brother, Flurious, from the beginning of time to find the Jewels to the Crown of the Gods. He must reside in heat and resides within the walls of a volcano. His henchmen are the Lava Lizards, which he creates his monsterous creations. * Norg * Miratrix * Kamdor * Cyborg Fearcats ** Mig ** Benglo * Cheetar * Chillers * Lava Lizards Others * Spencer * Brownbeard Arsenal * Civilian Vehicles * S.H.A.R.C. - Special Hydro/Aero Recon Craft * Overdrive Tracker is the morpher of the Power Rangers. It can tell the hazard levels of the treasures they find, and decode clues. It is also used to call the Driver Zords. * Mercury Morpher is the morpher of the Mercury Ranger. It can be used to summon Dump Driver (# 1) to Rescue Runner 2 (# 13). * Double O Zip Shooter * Drive Defenders are the sidearms of the Rangers it is normally a blaster, but can transform into a saber for closer combat. * Overdrive Weapons ** Drive Lance is the weapon of the Red Ranger. ** Drive Slammer is the weapon of the Black Ranger. ** Drive Vortex is the weapon of the Blue Ranger. ** Drive Claw is the weapon of the Yellow Ranger. ** Drive Geyser is the weapon of the Pink Ranger. ** Drive Detector is the weapon of the Mercury Ranger. * Defender Vest ** Drill Blaster * Transtek Armor * Hovertek Cycle Driver Zords * DriveMax Ultrazord ** DriveMax Megazord is the first Megazord of the Rangers. It consists of the following zords. It can also be transformed into the Mega Truck. * DrveMax Zords *** Dump Driver - Red Ranger's Zord *** Speed Driver - Black Ranger's Zord *** Gyro Driver - Blue Ranger's Zord *** Dozer Driver - Yellow Ranger's Zord *** Sub Driver - Pink Ranger's Zord *** Megazord Modes **** DriveMax Megazord Drill Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Shovel Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Mixer Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Drill and Crane Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Drill and Mixer Formation **** Super DriveMax Megazord ** Drill Driver - Yellow Ranger's secondary zord ** Shovel Driver - Pink Ranger's secondary zord ** Cement Driver - Blue Ranger's secondary zord ** Crane Driver - Black Ranger's secondary zord ** Sonic Streaker - Red Ranger's third sord * Flash Point Megazord is the Mercury Ranger's Megazord. It consists of the following zords. ** Fire Truck Zord - Mercury Ranger's piloted zord ** Rescue Runner 1 - Mercury Ranger's first remote zord ** Rescue Runner 2 - Mercury Ranger's second remote zord Episode Guide Trivia *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive follows the pattern of Executive Producer, Bruce Kalish, by having 3 word titles for the Episodes. *This is the first Power Rangers to feature a black, Black Ranger -- since Zack (Walter Jones) on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *There is a special Behind the Scenes Episode on Friday, February 16, 2007 on Jetix. *Behind the Scenes featurettes are at Ranger Secretshttp://www.rangersecrets.com. de: Operation Overdrive fr: Operation Overdrive